Motor vehicle has increasingly become an essential vehicle for human travel. A navigation device is usually arranged in the motor vehicle to assist the driver in reaching the destination more quickly. The navigation device is usually disposed below the driver's line of sight. In use, the driver often needs to look down to get navigation information. The navigation device affects the safety of driving.